User talk:DirkingtonStrider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Umineko no Naku Koro ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bernkastel page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Angetrice Where is that image from? I'm trying to check the validity of it, since it seems to be a "rogue PS3 source" (not official to the V/N, manga, or anime). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Appearantly if you pre-ordered Nocturne of Truth and Illusions you got an Artbook that has all the sprites and expressions in it. Someone took a picture of ANGE-Beatrice from the book and uploaded it. AsukaHanyuYay 23:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, so it's a PS3 special, I guess, since I haven't seen it in anything else. Or, it's for Ep 8. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the outfit only appears in the new version. People are assuming that its for Ep 8 and it probably is. Reply on Anonymous User's Page That was me, by the way, and I undid the edit on the Main Page because I feel that it is obvious; Wikias are supposed to be encyclopedias on their subjects, and encyclopedias have unmarked spoilers. Secondly, I undid the Battler edit because it created this {C object in random places on the page (and I was unable to really edit the page at the time, due to mobile browser restrictions). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I thought you were just some anonymous user who just wanted to delete edits just because. I was just thinking because I for one have been spoiled several times to a whole story because of it being unmarked spoilers and I feel it's just a nice gesture. Also I can understand the Battler edit I didn't mean for it to do that. Re: Eye Colors I'm considering just changing it to the color for the latest versions, and not include the "original" part at all. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chiru Sprites Hey, those profile images you've been uploading of Chiru's PS3 sprites look extremely high-quality, like they aren't scans. Has someone finally ripped the sprites? Do you know where they can be downloaded? 22:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes the sprites were ripped but I'm sorry I can't give out the download link. 23:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) May I know why? 00:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, in case anyone wanted to know, I found a site with most of the PS3 Sprites, but some characters introduced in the 5th arc+ are not there, you could probably find those if you just searched them, http://thekokiris.net/SwitchRenn/Umineko%20Sprites/Umineko%20PS3%20Sprites/ Umineko Motion Graphics Are the Motion Graphics considered fan material or official material? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure they are fanmade I'll look into it AsukaHanyuYay 23:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I thought, too, except that Ougon Musuo Kyoku is also fan-made. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the motion graphics are fanmade. Actually Ougon Musou Kyoku is offical it was made by Ryukishi07 Doujin doesn't exactly mean fanmade it means self-published. It even has its own page on the 07th Expansion website. AsukaHanyuYay 23:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that it has its own page (I think its own website, entirely, in fact). I just wanted to confirm, since some of the soundtracks I can't tell if they are official or not (Teardrop Theater, specifically). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Those Black Boxes When you're editing the page, go to Source Mode. That will show you the actual coding of the page, which is creating those black boxes. Delete the < > that are surrounding the text (including what's inside those brackets). I started already, but that text is a monster to tackle. I also made Ryukishi's text blue to make it easier to distinguish. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 15:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Counter-productive edit warring I have protected those three pages to prevent them from being edited; hopefully that will keep that person at bay (I had blocked his/her IP, but they accessed another one). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks hopefully now they will stop with it. Also awesome new background and stuff. AsukaHanyuYay 18:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't thank me for the BG, tell that to JoePlay; he did all the work ^_^. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 18:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yasu's voice From what I remember, Yasu was voiced in Claire's story(when she decided to become a witch) and in tea party. But yes, very likely that it was just Claire's\Beato's voice. I agree on the fact that Yasu was the man from 19 yeas ago in ep5, although I heard theories about him having a high chance to be pieceBattler, who by that time learned the truth after solving epitaph and decided to take revenge on Natsuhi instead of Yasu. Should Daisuke Ono be left as Yasu's voice actor or not? - Anon33 13:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) For now yes since the Yasu being the mystery person is as I recall stated in Ep 7 during Clair's story when they were discussing Yasu's gender. Also to the first one no Yasu has no voice files in the game so it was most likely clair/beato's voice. AsukaHanyuYay 18:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Eva Image Hello Asuka-Kun :), I found a picture of Eva, and I am in doubt whether I should put it on the page of Eva-Beatrice, in Eva Ushiromiya, or both, can you help me? x-x here is the link of the image hosted on imgur: http://i.imgur.com/UbLRDnE.gif Raicheese (talk) 18:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Raicheese PS3 Sprites Hi! I have all the sprites from the PS3 remake of both games and ripped them myself but I was wondering if it'll be alright to upload them here so just in case it's not, it'll be more safe to ask first, correct? Uminecry (talk) 08:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Uminecry Yes it was best to ask first because what do you mean by uploading them? Like are you gonna add them to pages and stuff or just upload them? DirkingtonStrider (talk) 15:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about adding them on the pages and have a Sprite Gallery to each and everyone of them if you don't mind. I also have the complete CGs. Uminecry (talk) 17:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes that would be very nice actually. Also you could make the seperate page for the CG Gallery as well. This would be very much appreciated if you make a sprite gallery. But can I request they be like how the Dangan Ronpa wiki's sprite gallery is with it like on a seperate tab thing. I'll just link for an example.http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Sprites:Sayaka_Maizono Now of course we only need the half body sprites and it doesn't need the full body one's. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 01:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I will add them one by one and yeah they're only half body sprites since when I ripped the game, there's only like one per character? I'll go and add them right away but it'll take time since there's a lot. I'll do the sprites first then the CGs after. Thank you! Uminecry (talk) 10:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Tohya Hachijo? Isn't the page Tohya Hachijo? and the page Ikuko Hachijo refer to the same person? Shoudn't they be in just one page? Leslie Chow (talk) 07:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) No. Ikuko and Tohya Hachijo? are the same and not the same. Ikuko is the one that appears in the real world during some parts of Ep 8 and the Magic Ending. Tohya? is the illusion of Tohya and Ikuko that is the vessel of Featherine. They both just have the same apperance since Ikuko was the one who appeared to the public. It's difficult but just no they are not the same person. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 22:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Shouldn't be Maria's furniture's name Sakutaro instead of Sakutarou? Didn't she derived it from Cardcaptor Sakura and implying that her furniture is male, named it Sakutarou instead but removed the 'u' since it was unnecessary? Also, shouldn't be the names of Beatrice capitalized? EVA-Beatrice for example? Uminecry (talk) 23:06, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Locations Ok, can you please delete the VIP Room page and Main Hall page? I'll just make a section of it in the Ushiromiya main building page. You can also delete the rose garden page, I can just make a section of it in the Ushiromiya Main Building Page as well. Leslie Chow (talk) 02:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Rose Guns Days and other 07th Expansion works. Hi. Since you're helping with Higurashi and Umineko, I was wondering if you've played Rose Guns Days and Higanbana Saku Yoru Ni as well? The wiki pages of these series aren't really that well organized so I'm trying to gather people who have knowledge so we can at least work on those if you like? Uminecry (talk) 04:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Minor Characters Hi. I noticed that the Fukuin Servants don't have their own separate page and are, clearly just added as an additional information on every page of the Seven Stakes. Since they're clearly a different person altogether, wouldn't it be fine for them to have their own wiki page? They also have slightly different personalities in comparison with the stakes and own background as well. I kind of understand why Ensign Angelo and Lieutenant Yamamoto don't have their own though they did appear in the manga. Just wondering if the Fukuin servants can be considered as an exception. Uminecry (talk) 16:55, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Forum I was wondering if you'd like to add one for fans who wants to discuss theories and their solution to games. It can also be a page where people can talk about Umineko canon and fanon information without affecting the wiki. I figured it'll be a good idea but I'm still gonna ask for your permission. Uminecry (talk) 19:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey friend in order to make the forums work, I need your help as an admin. Can you kindly turn on the forum option in this page: http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures ye. Also, I think Article Comments should be available as well. What do you think? Uminecry (talk) 18:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I would say yes to article comments but considering that it's the Umineko wiki and how people tend to be sometimes with Umineko and the comments that could be added especially to pages relating to Yasu. I will for now have to think it over. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 05:22, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hi. I have some templates that I copied from Wikipedia, but they don't seem to work well. Can you please delete them? I'll put their links below. Thanks in advance. http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_animanga/Header http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wp http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_animanga/Header/doc Leslie Chow (talk) 17:15, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Rosatrice, Shkanon, and Collaborators Hi. Since the truth about Rokkenjima has already been revealed in the manga, do you think we should still keep these pages? Although the theory is just as strong as the Shkanontrice theory, I think it is best for the readers to decide which one they should believe in. Both the official explanation and the Rosatrice explanation, brings up very good points against each other. As KNO pointed out in his videos, Ryukishi07, in his interview announced that he was going to be leaving a trap for the readers and this may as well be the ShKanontrice Theory. He also stated that he was not going to reveal the truth. Or he may be lying or changed his mind partway and made the ShKanontrice theory the true explanation of the series. If one were to read the visual novels alone, they could end up with the Rosatrice theory. If one were to read the manga alone, they could end up with the ShKanontrice theory, due to the fact that in the manga, the existence of Yasu is very clear and explicit, while the novels (both PS3 and original) leaves the reader with an open interpretation of the mystery, giving the possibility of Yasu not even being a real person. The truth was not even revealed in the visual novels, and if one were to read only the novels, it would be unfair to the reader as it is only revealed in the manga. Plus he has stated in the interview that the readers worked hard to figure out the truth must have arrived there, which could be the Rosatrice theory. In addition, he has left certain elements of the story unexplained, such as the meta-world. Depending on what the reader reads (manga or visual novels), they can come up with any theory or explanation on the end of the series. They could even say that the magic ending is either the true ending or just Ange's delusions. I say this because in the novels, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is a novel written by Akasaka Mamoru, but the manga makes no indication of this whatsoever, leaving for the possibility of parallel worlds as shown in Higurashi. Also, the hints of Higurashi and Umineko parallel to one another may also be a mislead in the novels, but could be accepted at face value in the manga. This has led me to the conclusion that the author must have made the series with an open interpretation or the manga version and the novel versions are different. Both theories each have holes that can disprove the other. Anyway, I know this is a wiki full of spoilers, but I think the information that should only be added should be what was observed in the series. If you have read this far, thanks in advance. P.S. I have seen on some pages that some of the characters' blood types and birthdays were added on the trivia. Where did you get that information? Is there more (for other characters, their height, weight, etc.)? I was actually thinking of making a new character infobox that can include those information. Leslie Chow (talk) 08:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well we left the collaborators page with the notification at the top that the information is not 100% confirmed. Like to be honest I am biased against the Rosatrice Theory because of it's obvious disregard for what Ryukishi was trying to tell us with the story. Like ShKanon is the theory that Ryukishi presented to us as canon in the story and even if it was just a "trick" it's still what was shown in the story and I want the wiki to reflect what the story tells us and not every single theory people come up with to also be a solution. Also when it comes to the visual novel and manga even though they both give different hints they are still overall the same story. Ryukishi was using the manga to answer all the unexplained questions that weren't explained in Our Confession and even if it's easier to figure out ShKanon from the manga because of these hints that doesn't make it any less fair. Most of the stuff revealed in the manga are things that can be figured out in the text of the visual novel. Anyway I just have a strong dislike for the Rosatrice Theory in general because it's like if you took "And Then There Were None" or some other mystery novel where the culprit is clearly named but just because you aren't happy with it you decide it was someone else even though that other person being the culprit is not at all what the author intended. Like it's not a theory if it has been shown in the story as the solution. I think a lot of people confused Beatrice's Cat Box with the forgeries which isn't how it works. The forgeries have one definite answer and Beatrice's Cat Box had (until recently) infinite answers. Also that info like blood type and things were taken from Ryukishi's twitter account. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 11:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Here I'm gonna add this cause I left it out and like Ryukishi never did say what the answer was he just made it nothing but implications but just because he left the answers very vague doesn't mean it's open to whatever theory you want there is a truth he was pointing to with all the hints. I really believe he did it so even in the end after the truth is "revealed" your thinking doesn't have to stop. The only answer we are given is the very heavy implication that Shannon is Beatrice. That's it. He most likely wanted people to infer and figure out the rest themselves such as Shannon = Kanon and also how the crimes were commited considering that all of Will's truths were extremely vague. There is a reason Ryukishi wrote the story the way he did but just because he wrote it where no 100% answer is explicitly said doesn't mean the one keeps steering us in the direction of it isn't correct. The wiki is just built after the heavy implications Ryukishi has given. If we just went off of stated things this wiki wouldn't be that big or as in-depth. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 18:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Twin Beatrices These characters are separate, should they have separate pages? I just think that all the character pages should follow the same format. P.S. What do you think about working on a 07th expansion wiki that has all their works, similar to the TYPE-MOON wiki, since Umineko and Higurashi share some characters? I just thought of this since the Higanbana and Rose Gun Days doesn't have much and it would be nice if they could be worked on, but my idea is that having all of 07th expansion's work in one wiki would be much easier to manage and have more to show. Leslie Chow (talk) 04:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Well if you were to go about on a project of making an entire 07th Expansion wiki it would have to be a job I wouldn't be able to help with considering the only 07th Expansion story I'm really invested in is Umineko and I don't have much knowledge of RGD or Higanbana. Also with the Twin Beatrices I made them the same page because it simplifies the wiki especially the story descripitions for after they become one. It makes it so the wiki won't be as cluttered which is always needed when talking about Umineko hehehehe. Anyway they are the same page because they are technically the "same" and are two halves of a whole. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 10:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Accomplices and Redirects I have been thinking about this page for a while, but is it necessary? The page is not official and unconfirmed from official sources (except the Our Confession bit). Of all the pages in the wiki this is the page that does not come directly from official sources. There are many theories that can be made that could be considered valid that does not even use the characters stated in the page to explain the murders in the games. Also, is it possible if you can remove all the redirects of the pages that have TIPS/NAME (or better yet, all of the redirects), since they are not tips, but short stories from the fan disc which may give hints to the main story, and some are even published materials by Ryukishi, but they are still not tips. It is hard to go through every page when I try to view all pages, since I see lots of redirects. Sorry if I am asking a bit too much. Leslie Chow (talk) 02:20, April 6, 2014 (UTC) When it comes to the accomplices page that's why we have the thing at the top that says it is not 100% and it still does explain the canon accomplices so everything under Our Confession can be removed but the rest should stay. Sure I can try to delete all the redirects. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 03:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay I have more to add The manga adaption of Requiem of the Golden Witch is revealing everything about the murders and how they were committed. The accopmlices page will stay how it is right now and will be edited after the Requiem scans are all out. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 02:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) OK. But to be fair, KNO's howdunnit theory can actually be applied to Yasu as well that was why I was asking about the accomplices page. But since the answers are actually going to be revealed, I can't believe that KNO spent hours to create a theory that can be disproven by the manga itself. As a matter of fact, when I read EP4 manga, his theory about Ange coming from a world where no one came back has been disproven. But then again, his theory and the official explanation reminds me of the situation of Battler's and Erika's battle in EP5 where there are two theories presented. Actually an interesting topic of debate. Also, can you make me an admin? That way I could delete unnecessary files (e.g. doubles), unnecessary redirects and templates I make so that I don't have to keep asking. I could help in turning this wiki around. Of course if the changes I am going to make is anything major, I would consult you first about it. Leslie Chow (talk) 10:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I would make you an admin but unfortunately I do not have the ability to. To make other people admins you have to have the position higher than the admin which I've tried to get but never got a response. I'm sorry. You can try to message DQueenie13 who does have the power to make people admins but I can't guarantee they will respond. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 15:16, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Unneccessary pages The following pages can be included in the Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa and Umineko no Naku Koro ni Hane pages respectively as they are just short stories and don't need their own pages as they aren't that long. All these pages aren't even summaries and are basically transcripts from the game and someone simply copied and pasted it in these pages. The following pages should be deleted: Bernkastel's Letter The Witches' Tanabata Game Master BATTLER! Jessica's Mother's Day Present Jessica and the Love Charm Lambda's Diary Notes from a Certain Chef Labor Thanksgiving Day Gifts The Seven Sisters' Valentine Beatrice's White Day Cornelia the New Priest Whose Tea Party? Valentine Paper To Mount Purgatory, Sakutaro Arigato For 556 Jessica and the Killer Electric Fan Forgery no.XXX Leslie Chow (talk) 05:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) _____ Fuck you for deleting the Rosatrice page. People spend hours writing it. Excuse me you don't come onto my page and say fuck you to me. I deleted the page because it is no longer relevant. The manga has explicitly shown multiple times now that Sayo Yasuda is the culprit of Umineko and also that she is both Shannon and Kanon. Stop being such a baby over the fact your precious little theory was disproven and grow up. Also don't come onto this wiki and call us the r-slur because your upset about the fact that we follow exactly what the story has shown to us and told us is the absolute. Get off your self-entitled high horse and accept the fact that you are wrong and the Rosatrice theory is wrong. Have fun with your 1 week ban for harrassment. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 23:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Lion's gender Hello. Could you please tell me where and when exactly has it been confirmed that Lion is male?